Pillow Talk
by twinmomma78
Summary: Characters discuss current events at the conclusion of "Poof, You're Dead"  Chapter 1: Javier & Lanie   Chapter 2: Kevin & Jenny
1. Pillow Talk Javier & Lanie

Author's Note: I own nothing. But I love all of it.  
Takes place immediately following "Poof, You're Dead"

Lying next to each other, sated after a playful round of lovemaking, Javier and Lanie took a moment to catch their breath. The close call in the morgue earlier in the week had made the "sneaking around" aspect of their new relationship even more exciting, even more appealing. Lanie knew she wouldn't be able to hide the truth from Kate forever, but until she knew exactly how to define the situation, she would keep it to herself like the much-treasured secret that it was.

Javier propped himself up on his elbow and rolled toward her, using his other hand to brush hair away from her beautiful smile. It still amazed him that he was so comfortable with Lanie. Relationships…if that's what this really was, he guessed it counted in that category…could be difficult.

"I can't believe how quickly the case was solved," he said. Ordinarily he wouldn't make a habit of talking shop with a woman while sharing bedsheets, but Lanie was different. Their work lives wove so easily into their personal lives, and it was a nice change to be able to discuss current cases. Sometimes shutting that part of his world off was more difficult than it was worth…with Lanie the mesh of their worlds made things as smooth as silk.

"Are you really that surprised?" Lanie said, grinning. "I mean, you've all been working together long enough to know that there aren't many cases that can cause you trouble these days."

"Yeah, that's true."

"I nearly died when you waltzed in and saw Kate and Castle there," she giggled, turning her face into his hand and closing her eyes at the memory. "I thought for sure we were busted."

Javier smirked, "Yeah, I wasn't exactly being discreet, huh? Nice cover, by they way." He tilted her chin up to take her lips in a devastating kiss. Brushing a second kiss across her cheek, he wrapped his arm around her, drawing her close so that her head was resting against his chest.

"We're not going to be able to hide it forever though," Lanie said. "Castle is sharper than he sometimes seems. He doesn't miss much. And we both know Kate's got an eagle eye."

Laughing at the thought, Javier angled his head to the side. "Well, for someone with an eagle eye, she's blind as a bat."

"What?"

"I must have caught Castle staring at her three times today. If she noticed, she should be auditioning for Nikki Heat in the movie, because her acting skills are top notch."

"Psh. Those two just don't understand how bad they have it for each other. He's been mooning over her for longer than I can remember now."

Javier smiled daringly, "You know, I thought they would have hooked up by now, but I don't think they've done anything. At all. They're like two awkward teenagers, just dancing around each other." He trailed his finger up and down Lanie's back, his smile widening when he felt her sigh. "It's not my place to judge, but I was actually kind of happy to hear that Castle was having some problems with Gina. Maybe this will open Beckett's eyes a little, and she'll give him a chance."

"Javi, I never would have pegged you for the romantic type…" Lanie batted her eyelashes at him playfully and grinned.

"Just wait, Lanie Parish, you're in for a whole world of surprises," he said, drawing her closer and kissing her gently again until her mind swirled.


	2. Pillow Talk  Kevin & Jenny

Author's Note: I own nothing. But I love all of it.  
Takes place immediately following "Poof, You're Dead"

Kevin Ryan walked into the apartment and immediately closed his eyes and inhaled. Jenny was cooking a late dinner. He would never expect it from her, but there were nights when she would prepare a meal even though it meant eating supper after 9 p.m. She did it for him, knowing that at the end of a case the paperwork could mean a late night for him. It was one of the many reasons he loved her…and one of the many reasons why his ring was on her finger now. "I'm home!" he called out.

"I thought I heard you come in," Jenny said, walking from the kitchen into the great room to greet him with a kiss, wiping her hands on a dish towel as she did. She lingered over the kiss, wrapping her arms around his waist and settling her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry things ran long. I know it was my turn to take care of dinner," he said, kissing her forehead and nuzzling his cheek against her hair.

"It's ok," she responded. "You get tomorrow instead."

"Deal."

"So the case is closed?" Jenny knew that there wasn't a lot he would want to discuss about the case, but sometimes she gave him the option in case he felt like talking. Death was a difficult thing to work around on a daily basis.

"Yes, it is," he said, easing his jacket off and hanging it up in the hall closet. "You should have seen this trick they played on the killer to get his confession. It was the best magic trick I've seen in a while, and it worked like a charm."

"I can only imagine," Jenny said.

"But the best trick of all was the fact that Javi still doesn't know that WE know about him and Lanie," he said.

"Come on, now, that's not very nice," Jenny said, batting at his shoulder. "You know they're keeping things quiet because they don't want everyone acting awkward about it…you're adding fuel to that fire."

"I just think it's interesting…I mean, I told him almost immediately after I'd met you. Why wouldn't he want me to know that he's got someone, too?"

Jenny tilted her head in thought, then slowly nodded. "I hadn't thought of it that way, but the fact that he still hasn't told you speaks volumes."

"What?"

"Well, if he had just met a girl, and he was having 'fun,' he'd tell you…because that wouldn't mean much to him, just someone to spend time with."

"O…K…," he said, trying to follow.

"But the fact that he hasn't said ANYTHING means that there might be more to it than just a physical relationship," she said. "I mean, I know it's awkward because you work with her on a regular basis, too, but the fact that they're not flaunting it might mean there's more beneath the surface than even they realize."

"I guess," Ryan said. "I hadn't really thought about it like that. It just seems like now that we're set and happy, I just want to see everyone happy. Turns out Castle and Gina are having a rough time…they had a fight and the story about it was in the paper and everything, and Castle hasn't said a word."

"Not everyone wants their business splashed all over the place," Jenny said, loosening his tie so he could relax. "I can't imagine having every single disagreement aired out in the newspaper, can you?" She paused when the diamond in her engagement ring sparkled and caught her eye.

Noticing where her attention had drifted, Kevin covered her hand with his and smiled. "Don't worry…the only newspaper story you and I will have is our wedding announcement."

"I just still feel like I'm dreaming," Jenny said, sighing again. "We haven't even set a date yet, but I am so happy."

"And this is only the beginning," he said, kissing her gently. "We're going to set a date…and make it soon…and our life together can really begin."


End file.
